Tubular endoprosthesis or “stents” have been suggested for dilating or otherwise treating stenoses, occlusions, and/or other lesions within a patient's vasculature or other body lumens. For example, a self-expanding stent may be maintained on a catheter in a contracted condition, e.g., by an overlying sheath or other constraint, and delivered into a target location, e.g., a stenosis within a blood vessel or other body lumen. When the stent is positioned at the target location, the constraint may be removed, whereupon the stent may automatically expand to dilate or otherwise line the vessel at the target location. Alternatively, a balloon-expandable stent may be carried on a catheter, e.g., crimped or otherwise secured over a balloon, in a contracted condition. When the stent is positioned at the target location, the balloon may be inflated to expand the stent and dilate the vessel.
Sometimes, a stenosis or other lesion may occur at an ostium or bifurcation, i.e., where a branch vessel extends from a main vessel. For example, such a lesion may form within a coronary artery immediately adjacent the aortic root. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,890 to Shaknovich discloses a stent delivery assembly for placing a stent in an ostial lesion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,762 to Myler discloses a tapered balloon on a catheter for positioning a stent within an ostium. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,444 to Lam discloses an expandable ostial stent including a tubular body and a deformable flaring portion. Published application US 2002/0077691 to Nachtigall discloses a delivery system that includes a sheath for holding a stent in a compressed state during delivery and a retainer that holds a deployable stop in an undeployed position while the delivery system is advanced to a desired location.
Accordingly, apparatus and methods for delivering a stent within an ostium would be useful.